


[Podfic of] Every Story is a Love Story

by treadcarefully



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treadcarefully/pseuds/treadcarefully





	[Podfic of] Every Story is a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Story is a Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366393) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Podfic of lady_ragnell's fic [Every Story is a Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366393). Zipped M4B available at [this link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u6vgqnmbf4o9cat/Every_Story_is_a_Love_Story.m4b.zip). Length: 2:29:10.

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
